


Takumi's Lost It

by cloud2443



Series: Takumi's Lost it Collection [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Yandere, angry child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud2443/pseuds/cloud2443
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi is highly emotional and it will come to no ones surprise that his emotions can sometimes get carried away. Whether it's hate or complete devotion, this pineapple does not hold back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takumi's Lost It

**Author's Note:**

> I find that Takumi is easily swayed by emotions given his presentation in the games so I wrote some pieces where I think he's at his peak. Some are requests from my tumblr writing blog and some aren't.  
> enjoy!

“Where is she!” Leo growled, his hold on the tome in his hands tightening.

“Like hell I’ll tell you!” Takumi snapped back, his fingers twitching to shoot the blond princes face full of arrows.

Sakura watched her brother with worry, Prince Leo had made it clear he was worried about Kamui and wasn’t here to do her harm so she didn’t understand why Takumi was being so angry.

“Takumi stand down.” Ryoma commanded his younger brother.

“No, she left Nohr behind to become a part of our family.” He grounded out, not taking his eyes off of the prince before him. “I will not allow Nohrian scum to corrupt her again.”

“She’s been a part Nohr longer than you’ve known her!” Leo snapped, struggling to get his emotions under control. “We’re more family than you will ever be!”

Takumi let out an angry cry, the Fujin Yumi in his hands glowing to life as an arrow materialized between his fingers as he pulled the arrow back.

Leo’s brown eyes widened as he barely managed to pull up a protective barrier to stop the arrow from piercing his heart. He shot a look to the Crowned Prince Ryoma, the message clear. Get him under control.

Ryoma surged forward and grabbed his brother in a tight hold, forcing the yumi to fall to the floor. “Calm yourself Takumi.” He yelled at his brother, “Prince Leo is not here to harm Kamui.”

“They are the enemy!” Takumi yelled, his eyes wild, “They took her away from me in the first place. I won’t allow it to happen again. I WILL KILL THEM ALL!”

Sakura felt tears fall as she watched her normally good humored older brother break down before her. He was not supposed to be this way. She was afraid of him…she didn’t want to be near him right now.

“Takumi.” Ryoma growled, struggling to hold the teen in his arms. He found Saizo a few feet away from him and the ninja nodded. He appeared before Takumi and knocked the archer out. His arms were outstretched as Ryoma let go, letting the prince fall into the arms of his retainers. “Take him to his tent and make sure he does not leave it if he comes around.”

Saizo nodded before moving Takumi over his shoulder and walking away, leaving the royals in silence.

Letting out a tired sigh Ryoma looked at Leo. “I apologize for my brothers actions, he was not in his right mind.”

Leo frowned, of course the Hoshidian brat was insane. “I still wish to see my sister.”

“Of course.” Ryoma turned to look at Sakura, flinching when he saw his youngest sibling wiping tears from her face. Takumi was out of control ever since Kamui had gotten poisoned protecting him. He blamed himself and was being extremely overprotective…but to what length. “Sakura, escort Prince Leo to Kamui’s tent.”

“Y-yes.” The young healer nodded, turning to Leo and bowing to him in greeting. “If you’ll follow me.”

Leo nodded, and began to follow. His two retainers stayed close to him, knowing that while they came in peace, this was still an enemy camp.

“I don’t believe that Prince Takumi was not in his right mind.” Zero said, keeping his voice low. “He was obviously obsessively irrational.”

Leo’s frown deepened as Zero’s words processed, “What are you trying to say?”

“I do not think it is safe for your sister to remain in his company.” The archer replied, “I have seen this behavior among some of my men during my thieving days. It never ends well.”

Leo felt a headache beginning, what was he supposed to do. He wasn’t even supposed to be here, but he had heard that Kamui was close to death and had rushed to her before he even realized what he was doing. She had betrayed Nohr, but that didn’t mean everything he felt for her was gone. She was still his younger sister and he wasn’t going to let himself regret not going to her when she was on deaths door.

Xander would’ve disapproved of his decision but it was already too late for his elder brother to make a difference. He was already in the enemy camp checking up on his sister.

Maybe he would mention Prince Takumi’s behavior to his other siblings when he returned. He had no doubt Camilla and Elise would rush to save Kamui, but Xander…his elder brother was a wild card.

“She was in a really bad condition when we first treated her.” Sakura’s soft voice broke him out of his thoughts. “The poison was hard to extract but we managed.”

“What kind of poison was it?” Leo asked.

“Black Neuthorn.” She replied.

Inwardly groaning, Leo knew that poison was what father used when he was dealing with his problems. His father had lost his mind as well and was trying to kill his sister. He couldn’t take her back to Nohr either.

At least until the war is over, he would allow her remain in Hoshido, even with that insane prince.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my tumblr.


End file.
